Christmas Song
by Cathcer1984
Summary: First fic in my Christmas Gift Fic Series, for nenne.


**Title:** Christmas Song

**For: **Nenne

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** Oral sex, explicit male/male sex.

**Word Count:** 1000

**Notes:** Happy Christmas Nenne!

Lyrics used from: Silent Night, Merry Christmas Everybody.

Beta'd by the talented meglw0228.

**Prompt:**

House elf on the loose with mistletoe

Carolling

Christmas Song

"Fuck's sake" Ron grumbled, "where's all this mistletoe coming from?" He was unable to move; the mistletoe had him caught and he couldn't go anywhere until he was kissed.

Harry laughed, "probably Dobby, he's gotten a bit mental lately," as he saw his friend struggle to move out from under the white berries.

"Shut up Harry. Go and get Her- shit!"

Harry turned to see where he was looking and watched Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson round the corner.

"Need someone to kiss you Weasel?" Zabini taunted.

"Yeah, pucker up big guy," Ron sarcastically responded enjoying the way Zabini recoiled, he was much like Ron and one hundred percent straight, finding any insinuation.

"Go on Pans," the dark boy urged the girl who rolled her eyes and moved towards Ron.

All three were oblivious to Harry and Draco who were staring at each other, eyes half lidded and pupils blown with desire. Glancing at the three others Harry and Draco ran down the corridor, leaving Ron and Pansy kissing chastely with Blaise watching on jealousy in every aspect of his stance.

Harry and Draco ran until they reached the entrance hall, where Harry tugged Draco into Firenze's empty classroom and pushed him up against a tree.

"Fuck, I've wanted to kiss you all day," Harry moaned just before latching onto Draco's mouth, sucking and nibbling at his lips.

Opening his mouth to the onslaught Draco tangled his tongue with Harry's, pulling away distractedly, "do you hear that?"

Harry listened hard and chuckled, "yeah, it's singing. Carollers."

"_Silent night, holy night-"_

"What the fuck are carollers doing in Hogwarts?"

Harry moved away from Draco and peaked out the door, "they're students and they're in the entrance hall. We just need to wait it out."

Harry sank down and sat on a tree stump and looked over at Draco who grinned, "if we're going to be alone here then you better come and keep me company."

"_Round yon virgin-"_

The lyrics burst through the silence and Harry giggled at them, "you rounding your virgin Draco?" he asked as he stood making to step forward but he was prevented by an invisible barrier. Looking up he spotted the familiar mistletoe that had been plaguing the school stuck to the ceiling, it looked odd against a replica night sky.

"I think you're going to have to come to me lover boy," Harry said.

"Oh if I must," Draco feigned annoyance. He stepped forward and began unbuttoning his shirt, "do you think it matters where I kiss you?"

Sitting back down on the ground next to the stump Harry pulled his own shirt over his head while simultaneously kicking off his shoes. Draco was still walking towards him, his open shirt now falling off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"_Underneath the mistletoe-"_

"I think these songs are really trying to put us off the mood," Draco said as he knelt between Harry's thighs trailing a hand down his chest.

"I don't think Hogwarts approves of sex between students." Harry said between gasps as Draco undid his trousers and licked and bit at his nipples.

"So the castle approves of sex between teachers?"

They both paused, uncomfortable, "that doesn't bear thinking about."

"No," Draco agreed and he slid down Harry's body nipping occasionally until he reached his cock. Taking the base in hand Draco let his lips cover the head and he sucked.

Harry's hand waved and both his and Draco's trousers disappeared leaving them naked. Harry's hips bucked forcing more of his cock into Draco's mouth and he hissed as his lover's teeth grazed his length.

"Fuck Draco!"

Draco hummed around his mouthful and took his left hand away from where it had been playing with Harry's balls and he waggled his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Must- oh- I do everything?" Harry groaned as Draco deep throated him, whispering the spell to slick Draco's fingers.

Harry watched his hand disappear and from the way Draco moaned around his cock, his fingers were stretching his own hole.

"Stop, stop," Harry tugged at blond hair. "I'm going to come and I want to be inside of you when I do."

Moving gracefully Draco straddled Harry's thighs and used his already slick hand to coat Harry's cock in lube and hold it steady while he sank down.

"Fuck Harry, you feel so good."

"Nngh, you're so tight," Harry's hips bucked uncontrollably and he forced more of his cock into Draco.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, ride me," Harry commanded kissing Draco's neck as the blond raised and lowered himself over Harry's cock.

Harry's thrusts became erratic as he got closer to his orgasm and Draco's rhythm faltered as Harry grabbed his cock fisting it, three, four times before Draco came all over Harry's hand.

Feeling Draco convulse around his cock drew Harry's orgasm from him with a loud shout that was muffled quickly by Draco's mouth.

Their kiss became sloppy as they came down from their high and Harry rested his head on Draco's sweaty and bare shoulder.

"Do you think they've noticed we're missing?"

"Maybe, I don't really care. I'm sick of hiding this."

Draco carded a hand through Harry's hair, "so am I, Harry."

"So when we get out of here, when those blasted Carollers are gone, we can tell the world, in a quiet way."

"Quiet, Potter, you. _Never,_" Draco mocked with a gentle smile.

"Shall we just head out then? You know dress and such, clinging to each other when they say 'don we now our gay apparel,'" Harry sang.

"Perhaps quiet is best."

Reluctantly they parted and pulled on their clothes casting cleaning charms at the parts which were muddy and dirty.

"Mistletoe's gone," Draco observed.

"I think the kiss did it," Harry winked making Draco laugh.

Holding out his hand Harry waited for Draco to take it before looking at the door, "shall we?"

"Why not, 'gay apparel' and all that."

They headed out the door fingers threaded together, the student carollers didn't falter but Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise came running over. Looking shocked and the girls blushing, Hermione reached up and pulled a leaf from Harry's hair.

She twirled it between thumb and forefinger watching as a blush bloomed on his face, even Draco's cheeks were tinged pink and still the carollers kept singing.


End file.
